Tales Of A Lewd Toothless
by WhisperOfFate
Summary: Hi everyone! This will be a collection of various short (mostly one-shot) Toothless X Hiccup yaois. Attention: 1. Toothless dragonoid form 2. Contains M content (mostly sex xD) 3. Don't like, don't read! :)
1. Alone In The Barn

**_Tales Of a Lewd Toothless_**

Hi everyone!

This will be a collection of various short (mostly one-shot) Toothless X Hiccup yaois.

Attention: 

1. Toothless dragonoid form

2. Contains M content (mostly sex xD)

3. Don't like, don't read! :)

* * *

Alone In The Barn

Toothless lay on his back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was sweating heavily and drops of perspiration ran down his black scales. The dragon's eyes were half-way shut while he felt lust and enjoyment growing inside of him. It was about a few months ago when he had last made himself feel good.

He rolled onto his side and covered his lower body with his huge, sweat dripping wing. Moonlight shone through the cracks of the wooden planks of which the small barn was made of. The old owners had given it to Toothless as a gift; a place he could always come back to if he had problems with the inhabitants of Berk. His little "hiding place" - as the people liked to say.

The mighty Night Fury stared down at his erected malehood. It stood there, dangling in mid air at it's full length. Huge veins drew through it and drops of pre were appearing at the tip of it. Toothless poked it and it wiggled helplessly in the air. The dragon then grabbed it and slowly massaged it in rhythmic movements. He groaned and craned until beams of moonlight hit his huge, green, intelligent eyes. Wrapping his paw around the base of his full erection, he carried out circular movements, which made his pride twitch and throb. His masturbation alone didn't satisfy him enough, though, so he moistened his paw and rubbed his balls in sync. Toothless loved this feeling. Very often he backed out of the stressful life of the humans and made himself cozy in the barn.

"_Y-Yes. T-that's it Hiccup...Keep on doing that!"_

His hand started to move faster and he put more pressure in his movements. Quiet, deep rumbling noises emitted from inside of him. He was lured in by his constant motion and his mind was clouded in lewd thoughts and a feeling of lust. Perverted images struck his mind, images which aroused him even more. He imagined the boy was doing the job. Naked, jerking himself and his pet off at the same time. The rider's eyes were shut and a big grin filled his teenage face. Toothless could almost smell the distinctive aroma that was emerging from the lustful human child.

"Cum for me."

The boy grabbed his dragonhood with both hands and stroked it in gentle, huge movements. His foreskin was being pulled up and down by the Viking's soft hands.

"Just let it go, you useless reptile"

The Night Fury couldn't stand these words. They made him angry, yet horny. He loved to see his human serving _him_ this time. His rubbing grew quicker and more intense. Toothless flinched and twitched, wanting to prevent himself from reaching his limits. The dragon was sweating fairly badly now, his dark scales were soppy and a mixture of spittle and sweat ran down the strong muscles of his back, until it dropped to the ground from his tail.

"Come on buddy, be a good boy and cum for your Hiccup"

The boy moved his head towards the dragon and gave it's massive penis a light lick from base to tip. This made Toothless shiver.

"_Ooohohoho...t-that's marvelous...l-lick it, Hiccup, take it all...!"_

The Night Fury craved for more. He had to hold himself back to not start bowing his hips towards his rider. All of it, the boy shall take.

Toothless' instincts slowly began to take over. He desperately tried to oppress them, but in vain. His logical mind took over, a logical mind that had been passed over from generation to generation of male dragons. His only goal was now to spill his semen inside of Hiccup. Just before the Viking gave his pride another lick, the Night Fury moved his hips forward and entered the teenagers mouth. The other one moaned and groaned at the feeling of this huge, wet penis inside of him. They remained in this position for a few moments. The beast enjoyed it. Enjoyed every moment of this situation, here with his human, his best friend.

It was all just perfect.

The dragon sighed and made circular motions with his hips, pushing his dick in different spots of the boy's oral organ. Hiccup cooperated and adapted his tongue's motion to his mate's position changing cock.

This was so satisfying.

It felt so...right.

When the boy began to massage the shaft while gently bobbing his head backwards and forwards, Toothless lost it. He craned and also moved his hips, meeting his rider's mouth with each twitch. Hiccup moaned in arousal, but the sound was blocked by his pet's throbbing malehood. The dragon grabbed his human's head and pushed more harshly than before. He had lost all concerns of hurting the boy when his primal instincts had taken over. Not in control of his body, he let out a bestialic growl, his pupils instantly growing thin as a cats.

"Mmmmmhh!Mmmmhm!"

"_That's it, take it all Hiccup! You like that, don't you? Tell me that you like that!"_

The Viking moaned and grabbed his own malehood and started to intensely jerk himself off. His hand moved up and down, up and down his human penis, touching his sensitive tip with every stroke.

"_Yes, cum! CUM! Show me your strength, Hiccup! I...I can't...let's cum together!"_

Toothless stopped in his tracks. He twitched a few times more, then let out an ear-battering roar that shook all of Berk. He came like he hadn't cum in a long time, the orgasm hit him like an explosion. Shreds and pieces of thoughts and feelings raged through his brain and meaningless images laid scattered around his mind. Everything was unimportant, the unimportant wasn't neglected anymore. It felt like a ravage of fire consumed his consciousness, then suddenly freezing cold ice covered his mind in a layer of blank white snow. He moaned in satisfaction as a thick, white string shot out of his dragonhood. It twitched and throbbed while he spilt his dragon semen on the hay. His body shivered at the sensation of finally emptying himself and he let himself fall to the ground. There Toothless let his tongue hang out of his mouth and he panted heavily. A satisfied sigh set out from his lungs and slowly, his eyelids became heavier and heavier, until they were to heavy to bare the weight. He drifted off into a tranquil sleep. His nostrils sank and rose as he entered the dream world, a place of no expectations, nobody to disturb you; a spot of hopes and wishes.

But what awaited him there...

Wait and see.


	2. Take Me

_**Tales Of a Lewd Toothless**_

Enjoy 3

~Whisper

* * *

Take me

„Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"

Why was he doing this?

„Ah ah ah ah mh mh mmh"

Why didn't he resist?

The beast placed his paws on his hips and eagerly pressed him against his sweating lower body.

A bestial, feral smell surrounded him, consuming his logical mind, caging his human intellect and bringing him to the limits of his sanity.

„Oh...oh...oh...f-fuck...come on...h-harder..."

Arousal made it's way through the dragon's mind, erasing all thoughts, bringing him down to his primal instincts. His motion grew steadier, more faint, and his eyes narrowed to an oh so familiar shape to Hiccup.

The erection moved swiftly inside his gut, making squishing sounds as it glided in and out. The boy was stretched so far, that he almost thought his anus would be torn apart by the animal's massive malehood. It was almost as long as his arm, covered in small bumps here and there which made the process even more pleasurable.

He could hear his dragon giving faint squeals and deep growls every now and then, which reassured him that his pal was enjoying this leastwise as much as him. While looking into his greenish yellow glowing eyes, he reached back for his friend's testicles and grabbed them harshly. The beast growled in pain and looked at Hiccup with furious eyes.

„Ah ah ah ah ah ah...don't... aaah...I-I'm sorry...ooooh..."

He moved a little faster and harder to punish him, maintaining a vicious look in his normally adorable face. The boy clenched his teeth in pain, almost passing out, but after a while the majority of the pain faded. The dragon was taking him quite hard, and he was enjoying this immensely. Silent screams of lust emerged from his lungs.

Toothless wrapped his scaly arms around his precious human and moved his hips backwards and forwards in long but hard movements. His dragonhood wandered all the way through the boy and touched a sensitive spot deep inside of him. The rider saw stars and almost fainted. The pleasure, this matchless thrill striking through his body was nearly too much to take. The animal had completely lost all reason to be careful, to not hurt his mate. His logical mind was overwhelmed by the urge to mate and please the one being fucked. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out of his maw, panting and breathing heavily for air. Even he was slowly reaching his limits. They could both feel Toothless' huge dick throb and twitch in excitement, holding back a load of hot dragon semen.

„Come on Toothless, g-give it to me...!"

The dragon closed his eyes at the boy's words and picked him up. He was now standing, holding his mate in his arms, still yanking his hip forwards and backwards and entering the teenage human. The boy felt the beast's strength, it's power and will. He was being taken care of, in the arms of his lover, being made happy. The thought aroused Hiccup even more and he grabbed his own manhood, dangling stiff in mid air, and began to gently massage the tip. An explosion of pleasure and lust hit him, his strong dragon taking care of him from behind and his own hand jerking himself off, but when the animal lightly stroked his shaft with his scaly paw, he couldn't hold back a satisfied scream. Toothless watched this with auspicious eyes, being delighted to see his rider shortly before his climax. He loved doing this with his friend. His best friend. He had waited so long for this, stalking the boy when he was having a bath, wanking while watching him undress. Now, finally, he got the chance to be completely alone with him, here in the abandoned stall outside of town.

And he took it.

„Oh...oh my god...h-holy...holy shit...go on my boy, faster, h-harder, give me all you got...!"

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the lewd gasps and groans of his almost cumming friend. He watched him smile and grin, clenching his teeth, panting and letting out quiet moans. The picture was too much to bare.

The beast licked the boy's neck from behind, from bottom to the top, where he remained and let his tongue slither and slide around. Hiccup was lost in a world of arousal and enjoyed doing forbidden things with his pet even more when feeling the dragon's wet tongue slithering around him. Still held in arms tight, he shivered at Toothless' warm breath in his back.

The dragon opened his eyes halfway, only noticing hardly anything anymore, clouded and caged in pleasure and lust. Then his motions reached their highest possible speed. The young teenagers but smacked against the beast's testicles really fast. The animal embraced his human more harshly, lowering him for every thrust he was giving. His wet cock dripped of pre cum and wetted the other's private parts.

„Y-YES! Ah ah ah ah...T-that's it my boy...j-just like that...h-harder...HARDER!"

Then, the inevitable took place.

As a result of his fast moving paw, Toothless accidentally dropped his iPad. It hit the stone next to him and fell into the water. Regardless of that, he grabbed his fully erected dick with both paws and grinded his tail on the tip of it. The touch of three body parts at the same time did it, and he roared in pleasure and lust. He closed his eyes and twitched a few times more, as a long string of a white, glibbery substance shot out of the tip of the massive dragonhood. The beast growled and moved his hips in sync to the shots. He grinned, as he let the last drops of hot dragon seed fall towards the ground, and massaged his balls while he put his sweating, exhausted body back onto the cold stone in the middle of the cove.

_One day my little Hiccup._

_One day it will be time._


End file.
